In addition, in the digital age, devices and objects, such as computing devices and memory come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Most people store vast amounts of information in digital space, between their personal computers, handheld devices, the cloud and other digital storage means. This has led to a new wave of theft involving hacking into personal accounts, personal files, and retrieving private, and sometimes very valuable data. However, one does not need to be hacked to have their privacy infringed on. Many companies nowadays access and store everyday data, and whereabouts of users, which can also be unsettling for some people.